


dirkjake are dumb

by FULLM3T4LH34RT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (not really though), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Tea, Unrequited Love, because its dirk, i guess?, implied self hate on dirks part, they didnt date yet in this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FULLM3T4LH34RT/pseuds/FULLM3T4LH34RT
Summary: wrote this for some friends
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 7





	dirkjake are dumb

dirk was in love.   
it had taken him a while to realize, and even longer to come to terms with but..he couldn't deny it any longer.  
dirk strider was unequivocally, unyieldingly in love with jake english, who also just happened to be one of closest (only) friends.

he could never tell jake, obviously. jake was straight! and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't like dirk that way.  
not ever.  
who could love a man that couldn't love himself? 

dirk could ignore it til it went away! it's what he usually did with his problems anyways.

dirk could not ignore it. it would be easier if he still only knew his friends online, but now things were IRL and that made it much harder. his heart beat faster around jake, his face flushed and he stuttered like a schoolgirl.

it was humiliating. he hated every second of it, so he did what he did best.  
isolated himself.   
he didn't care how many messages he got from jake, he just needed to ignore him til his feelings went away.

and it would've been easy, if jake hadn't shown up at his apartment worried out of his mind as to why he was ignoring him and everyone else.  
dirk was so tempted to shut the door and lock it, cover his ears and shut out the world for good.  
but he didn't. he let jake in, sat him down and made tea that he didn't even know he had.  
it was shitty tea, but it was still tea. british people liked tea, right? 

was jake even really british? he wasn't sure.

"dirk! are you alright in there? the kettle's been whistling for 3 minutes!"   
"oh fuck!"

dirk snapped out of his thoughts and poured the boiling water into 2 cups, and put a teabag into each one of them then returned to where jake was sitting.

he gulped. he wasn't ready for this, not at all.  
he didn't have to talk about it, right? he could just ignore it?  
his chest fluttered when he saw jake, the start of a mustache on his face.

fuck.  
he handed jake his tea, ignored how his heart skipped a beat when their hands briefly touched, and sat down across from the man.

"so jake, did you wanna talk about anything?"  
"yes in fact, i came here to check up on you! you were isolating yourself again, and i got worried. so did everyone else too, but they were all more busy than i was and couldn't come."  
dirk sighed.  
"well, i'm fine! i just haven't been feeling too sociable as of late, nothin' to worry about."  
dirk lied through his teeth. he needed to get jake to leave, needed to stop the pounding in his chest, needed to regain his composure.

"dirk? are you alright? you're looking a bit flushed." dirk faked a cough. "well i think i may be coming down with something, you should probably leave! who knows, i might be contagious!" dirk says, far too fast and slightly frantic.  
"dirk, is there something else on your mind? you seem bothered by me being here. did i do something wrong?"   
dirk breaks.  
"no! no jake, it wasn't you. it's all me.. i've been avoiding you. on purpose." jake looks puzzled. "you see i.." dirk sets down his tea, looking into the murky reflection.  
"i'm in love with you."  
"oh." jake says absentmindedly, staring at dirk.  
"well...if it helps, i do fancy you quite a bit as well.i just hadn't said anything because i assumed you wouldn't like me that way, honestly."  
dirk's jaw nearly falls to the floor.  
"that was the reason i didn't tell you either!"  
jake laughs, shaking his head slightly.  
"we sure are idiots, huh?"  
dirk walks over and kisses him.  
"definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> hello jakescord + piss shack


End file.
